Dirty play
by Zeyho
Summary: Squad 2 have a new 3rd Seat officer that's more than an average Shinigami's. Want could've he done to make his Captain almost go crazy? [One-shot] 3 reviews?


_"She said it will be __easy__... Easy my ass!" _a auburn haired male yelled in his mind.

It was almost nightfall when the very tired and beated Shinigami finally made it close to Rukongai. He was muttering curses to the person who send him to a particular very far away and very dangerous location to bring her some fucking herb. He was beyond mad because of this.

_"What the hell am I to __her__? __A fucking dog__ she could command whenever she needs something? Oh no,I will so make her pay for this... I barely got back from that insane training session with Kepnachi and a one-way ticked to a place full of spirits ready to murder you isn't the best way to relax!" _he tought.

Gosh,he didn't even bother to look back at the annoying Lieutenant that just had to accompany him on this journey because he would just murder him for talking all of the time about him and the Captain. Being a 3rd Seat officer wasn't easy,especially in Squad 2. Sure,he enjoyed the fact that he was respected just as much as the Captain but the Lieutenant was too,um,arrogant and loud for his liking especially beacause he was short and he looked too skinny to have muscles but that was just the misleading appearence and his Captain knew this very well since she trained him even since he was in Academy. He smiled as he remembered all the private training sessions with Suì-fēng. She always subestimated him in hand-in-hand combat and always lose though he would never let anyone else know.

"Oi! Kazuki! Are you listening?" the male raised his head to look at his Lieutenant who was fuming "You should respect your superiors more! You know,in a battle is important to respect the superiors because they can help you and save you from death... You are lucky not all the superiors are as cold as Captain,you know!" Ōmaeda laughed as he finished his speech and the other male could feel the anger rising and his fists clench. "You okay there? You're eyes are turning yellow!"

With that Kazuki took a deep breath and let his anger dissapeare before nodding to his Lieutenant "Yes,I am okay Lieutenant. But I don't think you should speak like that about Captain Suì-fēng,she might be more serious than most captains but that doesn't mean she's cold..." he gave the Lieutenant a 'not-so-scary-but-just-enough-scary' look _'Plus you aren't the one to talk about battles...'_

"Oh shut up,you are just saying that because you two are almost a thing." now Kazuki eyed the guy like he was crazy "Don't give me that look everyone knows that you two are very close..."

"Very close _friends_,yes. Close to being a 'thing',in your sick mind only. Ōmaeda everyone knows that me and Suì-fēng are like family to each other so shut your mouth or I _will_ shut if for you,permanently..." the Lieutenant nodded and quit down. Kazuki sighed,he finally had time to calm down before facing his Captain about this stupid request.

Course,he was mad but he knew that when he will see her he will calm down and probably smile. _'Damn it...'_

They made it to their Barack in no time and Ōmaeda took his leave. Kazuki made it to the Captain's office in record time. He knocked only once and he hear a quite murmur from inside _'Tipical for her...'_ he tough as he chuckle. As he entered he took a serious face and stood straight so he could mock her on the 18cm heigh difference. She was at her desk drinking some tea and chating with Rukia and Momo. He smiled as he proceed to salute the two.

"Lieutenant Hinamori,Lieutenant Kuchiki it's a pleasure to see you." he bowed

"No need to be formal with us Kazuki,you know most of the lieutenants see you as an equal." answear Momo

He smiled "I know but you two are still seniors. Oh and Captain,I got what you requested..."

She smiled innocently "Oh thanks you. I hope the journey was a pleasant one..." he gave her a death glare and the other girls began to giggle

"Where did you send him this time Suì-fēng?" asked Rukia

"Oh,just to one of that abandoned zone filled with evil spirits..." she smiled at me "Nothing you couldn't handle,right Kazuki?"

"Excuse me but,the heck is wrong with you?!" he practically yelled at her,she just smirked "I just came back from a week with Kenpachi and a trip to a mini-Hell wasn't something I would have done with Ōmaeda,of all people!" he had his palms on her desk glaring at her "Why in Hell you send me with him?"

"Because he would annoy you and he would have some training. And Kazuki,it was worth it." she smirked again,this time pure evil.

Neither took their eyes off each other as Rukia and Momo exit the room. Suì-fēng stood up and took a sit on the couch next to Kazuki who had his arm crossed over his chest and looked angry

"Fuck you... Sometimes I really want to kill you. And worth it for what? One-way ticked to pure Hell?" she giggle,something she would dare to do in front of anyone else "Next time I have to go into a mini-Hell I'll drag you with me and let you there..."

"I'm sorry Kazuki,maybe I overdo it a little." she carefully lay her hand on the new scar on his left check,he relaxed and let his hand rest next his body

She had to be strong and cold to anyone else but she just couldn't be like that with him. Him,who saw her in her most docile state. Him,who defeated her time after time in hand combat but kept quite about that. She could trust him and let him support her everytime she needed and she knew he would be there for her. The facy that she saw him bruised and beated up wasn't in her liking,he was hiding how tired he was so she wouldn't feel guilty but she knew him. That scar wasn't a big one but she knew he was probably covered in new scars and bandages and she hated that. She would never say that or the fact that she took a strange liking on the young Shinigami outloud.

He sighed "It's alright Suì-fēng,it was a good training exercise for that lieutenant of yours. But I was about to kill him on the way back..." he said grinning devilishing

"What did he do?" now that was interesting,she knew he was well composed and he could manage his anger. She let her hand rest next to his hand

"Nothing special,he was like him..." he looked away as she glared at him

"Kazuki,I know you and you are lying to me. What did he do?" she punched him in the arm in a friendly way

"He was talking badly about you."

"Nothing new. He is always saying that I'm cold and scary but I don't take him seriously,and you shouldn't either."

"It still bothers me..." he muttered more to himself but she heard him. She stood up "Huh? Something wrong Suì-fēng?"

"No,it's just Suzumebachi yelling at me to do something." she turned to face him and he stood up.

She always liked that he wasn't very tall like most of the Shinigamis. True,he was 18cm taller so that make him 168cm height but he was very well built even if he was skinny. He was wearing a sleeveless Shihakushō with black elbow warmers and black fingerless gloves. His auburn swept back hair was messy and the small strand that's hanging down his face was now curly because of the journey he had done earlier. He gently rested his palm again her forehead.

"Well,your temperature isn't higher than usual so that's good." he studied her face for some moments as he took his hand away before speaking again "Headache?"

She nodded shyly "But I'm fine,it doesn't hurt so bad."

"Hmm... But Suzumebachi isn't like that,what does she want you to do? It must be important if she gave you a headache..." he eyed her seriously

"It's... Nothing,nothing important. I don't want to bother you." she didn't want to tell him why was Suzumebachi giving her a hell of a headache

"You wouldn't bother me. So,what's up?"

"You sure you want to know?"

"Suì-fēng,if I can do something to make Suzumebachi shut up I'm sure I want to know..." she was grinning in a evil way,he started to wonder if he made the right decision about this. He knew Suzumebachi had crazy ideas but he trusted Suì-fēng to not hurt him too bad

"Then close your eyes." he looked at her confused but he nodded and close his eyes,she took a deep breath. She was sure that even Kazuki's Zanpakutō could hear her

_"Do it! Come on do it already! He doesn't have all day and you won't get a change like this again!"_ Suzumebachi yelled at her

_'Shut it! I'm going to do it so shut it already! My head hurts like hell already!' _she looked again at the young Shinigami in front of her and smiled. She layed her hand on his forearms and as fast as she could she gave him a peck on the lips.

His eyes shot open. He couldn't decide if he should be shocked,happy of ask her if Kurotsuchi did something to her. After some moments of silence he finally settle on one thing. His confused expression change to one that could scare even the strongerst of enemies and he took a step toward her capturing her lips again before he got a better idea,he started to smirk. He pulled away and began to kiss her neck and left shoulder. He could hear the quite moan that escaped her lips as he pulled down the haori and the uniform that were covering her shoulder. He smirked again before he bit hard enough to leave a mark that would hold for at least a week. Satisfied with his revenge he turned and walk away,he stopped at the door and gave her a charming smile "Have a good night,_Captain_..." and close the office door

She stood there,listening to his histerical laugh as he went down the hall,shocked at the event that just accured. Her face turned red from both anger and embarrassment. She was soo going to rip his head off the next time when she sees him from pulling that dirty move on her. She felt the bit mark he made with the tip of her fingers,it wasn't meant to make her feel pain because it wasn't that deep. It wasn't she couldn't cover it withouth much worry,but man,she will soo enjoy getting revenge on him...


End file.
